memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Challenger/Shakedown Cruise/Act One
Act One FADE IN (Notes: Opening credits fall over opening Scenes) The Sun comes over the horizon, as an inspection pod flies towards a dry-dock holding an NX-Class Starship. INT-INSPECTION POD A young female Starfleet officer sitting in the co-pilot chair working on the PADD looks up and smiles at her new command. TAYLOR (Amazed) Wow she's beautiful. Then another female is in the pilot seat. WILLIAMS The teams should be done by the end of the day before we launch. Taylor leans back in the chair. TAYLOR (smiles) Let's hope so I want to get out of dry-dock as soon as we can. Before Williams could speak the com beeps, and she presses the com button. WILLIAMS (to com) Orbital Six? Crewman (Over com) Captain Taylor ma'am. TAYLOR (to com) Taylor here go ahead Ensign. Crewmen (OC) Ma'am you're needed at Starfleet Command it's Admiral Black. TAYLOR (to com) We're on our way, (beat) Taylor out you better get us there Steph. Williams inputs commands into the console. CUT TO: EXT-SURFACE The Camera shows Starfleet Command and the arena where the crew of Enterprise landed at after they returned from their mission in the Expanse. INT-ADMIRAL MARTIN'S OFFICE Admiral Martin is working on some stuff when the doors chimed. MARTIN Come in. Taylor walks in and stands at attention. TAYLOR Captain Marcia Taylor reporting as ordered sir. Martin stands up. MARTIN (Smiles) Ah, yes Captain Taylor sir, you're wondering why I've called you here. Marcia sits in the chair in front of the desk. TAYLOR (Nods) I was reviewing the Challenger before we launch. Black gets up from the chair. MARTIN (Sighs) We lost contact with the SS Ares. TAYLOR (Shocked) What happened sir? Black picks up a PADD and hands it to her. MARTIN (Sighs) She was transporting supplies to Antares Base, (beat) but by the time the nearest Starfleet vessel arrived there was nothing left. TAYLOR (re: PADD) It says they were getting more supplies to take it to Epsilon II. MARTIN (Nods) We're sending the Challenger to deliver the supplies, (beat) everything needed is on this PADD we also have an XO for you he'll be arriving before you launch. CUT TO: INT-TURBO-LIFT Newly promoted Commander John Martin is adjusting his uniform sleeves when the lift stopped. INT-BRIDGE The door opens and he walks out of it as the Bridge is buzzing with life. MARTIN (Smiles) Whoa this is way cool. He sees the Captain's Chair and looks at it, when Lieutenant Rubin sees Commander Martin and walks over to him. RUBIN (to Martin) I see you are the new XO, (beat) Welcome aboard I'm Lieutenant Ethan Rubin chief security/Armory Officer. They shook hands. MARTIN (smiles) Please to meet you Lieutenant so where's the Captain? Rubin directs him to the Situation Room behind the newly installed MSD, he walks down the steps and stands there as his ex-wife is working on restoring power to the table. MARTIN Marcia? She stops working and gets up from the table and looks at him. TAYLOR (half-smiles) John you look well, (beat) did you find your quarters? He walks over to the table and sees a wedding ring on her finger. MARTIN I see you remarried? She rolls her eyes. TAYLOR (sighs) What's your point? MARTIN Just saying he better be ready to see you having sex with another man. She stops working. TAYLOR For Pete sake John let it go. MARTIN Which Part the first being seeing you in bed with an Andorian or that you didn't want to talk to me about our issues? He leaves the situation room. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Challenger is ready to launch from dry-dock. INT-BRIDGE Everyone is at their posts. TAYLOR (Smiles) Ensign hail the dock master. Ensign Sutherland inputs commands into the com console. SUTHERLAND Channel open Captain. Captain Taylor gets up from her chair. TAYLOR (to com) This is the Starship Challenger requesting permission to get underway. DOCKMASTER (Over com) Permission granted, Captain. Take her out at your leisure. (beat) I know this might sound odd to you, but…take care of her for us, will you? we’ve grown quite attached to the little hatchling. Taylor sat back down in her Captain's chair. TAYLOR Don’t worry…we’ll keep her in one piece, one way or another (to Carlson) take us out Ensign thrusters at one-half then when we're cleared take us to warp. CARLSON (Conn Officer) Aye, Captain separating from Space dock, thrusters at one-half. EXT-SPACE The Challenger is moving out of its berth. On the hull, we see the name CHALLENGER - NX-03, the ship exits the dry-dock and then leaps into warp. (End of Act One, Fade out)